Where Is the Feeling? (song)
|recorded = London, England |format = |length = 6:59 (Album version) 4:48 (Single version) |label = |writer = |producer = Brothers in Rhythm |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "If I Was Your Lover" (3) |this_song = "Where Is the Feeling?" (4) |next_song = "Put Yourself in My Place" (5) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Where Is the Feeling? }} "Where Is the Feeling?" is a song by Kylie Minogue, taken from her fifth studio album Kylie Minogue (1994). The song was written by Wilf Smarties and Jayn Hanna, while production was handled by Brothers in Rhythm. It was released on 10 July 1995 as the third and final single from her self-titled album. Commercially, the song did fairly well, peaking at number 31 in Australia, and becoming a Top 20 hit in the United Kingdom. The song has only been performed on the KylieFever2002 tour, where it was featured in "The Crying Game Medley". Background and release The song, originally a club hit for Within a Dream in 1993 was initially planned as the second single from Kylie's eponymous 1994 album, although it nearly didn't make the album's final cut at all. It was postponed for the release of "Put Yourself in My Place". The single was then scheduled for release in April 1995 but delayed until July while Kylie completed filming on the movie Bio-Dome. The single version was radically remixed, making it almost entirely unrecognisable from its original album version. Kylie, along with BIR wrote additional lyrics for an extended version of the trip hop influenced single, called 'Where Is the Feeling (BIR Soundtrack.) The lyrics were an early experiment to help Kylie in finding courage to write personal material, which she wanted to explore on her next album Impossible Princess. The the formats of the release were reduced by cancelling the second CD of an originally proposed 2-CD set, which was meant to have remixes and "Living For Your Loving" and "Love Is On the Line" as B-sides. Reception It was considered Kylie's least successful single at the time. The single only managed to chart in Australia and the United Kingdom. The song debuted at number thirty-one on the Australian Singles Chart, but slipped to number thirty-eight, staying in the charts for a total of three weeks. This remained Kylie's lowest and weakest-spanning solo single, until "In My Arms" replaced the status, where it peaked at number thirty-five and stayed in the charts for two weeks. In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number sixteen on the UK Singles Chart, until descending to number sixty-three, staying in the charts for three weeks. Despite reaching the Top 20 national UK singles chart, the single did not spend long in the Top 75; only three weeks. Kylie's 2008 single "The One" stayed in the charts for three weeks, also, though did not even reach the UK Top 30. Deconstruction originally planned to accompany the song with two single releases, but it was reduced to only one CD due to new chart regulations, thus explaining the cover photo with two superimposed images of Kylie. Music video The song's music video was directed by Keir McFarlane, who previously collaborated with Kylie in "Put Yourself in My Place." The video featuring Kylie writhing in a pool disguised as the ocean and kissing an unnamed lover while using a re-recorded version of the song remixed by Brothers in Rhythm. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Where is the Feeling?". CD single #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Dolphin Mix) – 4:11 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Soundtrack) – 13:28 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Da Klubb Feelin Mix) – 10:48 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Morales Mix Edit) – 6:12 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Bish Bosh Mix) – 4:48 Cassette single #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Dolphin Mix) – 4:11 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Bish Bosh Mix Edit) – 4:48 Australian cassette single #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Dolphin Mix) – 4:11 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Soundtrack) – 13:28 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Da Klubb Feelin Mix) – 10:48 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Morales Mix Edit) – 6:12 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Bish Bosh Mix) – 4:48 12" single #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Soundtrack) – 13:28 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Da Klubb Feelin Mix) – 10:48 Japanese 3" CD single #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Album version) – 6:59 #"Confide in Me" – 5:51 Official remixes #"Where Is the Feeling?" (acoustic version) – 4:51 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (album version) – 6:59 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Aphroheadz Powerlite Mix) – 6:24 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (BIR Bish Bosh Mix Edit) – 4:06 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Japanese Radio Edit) – 4:57 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Morales Mix) – 9:55 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Thee Rad Vid Clash Mix) – 7:08 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (West End TKO Mix) – 8:095 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Da Klubb Feelin Mix) – 10:51 #"Where Is the Feeling?" (Morales Mix Edit) – 6:12 Live performances Kylie performed the song on Don't Forget Your Toothbrush and The Steve Wright Show. The song has only been presented in tour once, this being when it was featured as a spoken interlude before "The Crying Game Medley" on the KylieFever2002 tour, which was launched in support of Fever. Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Kylie Minogue Category:Kylie Minogue singles Category:DeConstruction Category:1995 Category:Songs Category:1994